Tears Hit the Ground
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Rated T for canon character death. Story about the time back in the GSA. Garlude's POV. Sucky summary does not mean sucky story! Please read and review if you liked it!


Hey guys! I was bored and decided to make a Kirby one shot. So um. . .

VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED:

If you don't like to cry, don't read.

If you like to cry or read sad stories but cry easily, get a tissue.

If you like happy stories and hate sad ones, don't read.

If you like drama and sadness READ.

Oh, If MK seems OOC or anything (In UmbreonMastah's words): This was before all of his friends were killed, turned evil, or both.

So get reading!

* * *

I had run off into the many jagged cliffs that surrounded the camp just as Falspar commanded me to. I was terrified, I watched out of the corner of my eye as many demon beasts were slayed by my comrades. I scanned the area until I found Meta knight fighting Jerca. Jerca looked so out of it, his eyes had no soul in them and they were red in color. He had no awareness of what he was doing. Meta knight was yelling for him to stop, he was pleading so hard but his words fell on deaf ears. Jerca saw only one motive, and that was to kill Meta knight. No matter how much I wanted to jump out and knock the sense into him, I had to stay quiet, I had been given orders to hide. Meta knight looked worn out, he had a heartbroken look in his eyes.

"Snap out of It Jerca! Wake up! C'mon! You have to!. . ." Meta knight pleaded. His attacks with his sword were very short and not very threatening. I wouldn't have attempted to attack either if I was in a fight to the death with my best friend. I felt a horrible pain in my chest knowing what this would lead to in the end. Meta knight knew what he had to do to stop Jerca, but he was trying to avoid it. Instead he was speaking meaningless words to our once good-hearted friend. "Come on! You can wake up! Don't make me do it Jerca!" But Jerca wasn't even able to hear him. He had given up his spirit, and there wasn't any sense in talking to him. Meta knight saw that his words weren't getting though and a horrified look spread across his masked face. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He knew that there was only one way to do this. . .no matter how much he hated it. He ran forward and his sword went through Jerca's chest. Jerca fell over immediately. It was like the fighting went on pause all around. And I felt like my chest had been cut into too. Meta knight got down next to Jerca and began to breath heavily. "Jerca. . .y-you're gonna be okay. . .right? You're going to be fine. . ." Meta knight said, his voice straining just the slightest bit. Jerca's eye's got a glint of life in them. They gained their normal shade again and he looked at Meta knight.

"Hey there. . ." he barely murmured. "Nice battle huh?. . ." Jerca let out a large cough.

"Jerca, you're going to live right?" Meta knight asked. His eyes were wide with worry.

"Listen Meta. . .you're my best pal. If anyone is tougher than nails it's you. You can take anything without shedding a tear if I know you," Jerca started before letting out a long hack.

"Jerca. . .?! You can't die! You just can't!" Meta knight's voice began to crack.

"Meta, we're in a war. . .What do you expect? . . ." Jerca sighed before another long coughing spasm.

"But. . .but you're. . .you're. . .m-my best friend. . .I- I can't live without you!" Meta knight yelped. His eyes filled with shine. I began to climb down from the rocks and make my way over.

"Meta, I wanna give you something. . .It's really special to me. Take good care of it for me?" Jerca whispered, his voice getting weaker. Meta knight got up, still looking very upset. Jerca held up his locket in a trembling, gloved hand. "Take care of it for me?" Jerca's voice was barely a whisper now.

"Yes. . .I. . .I- I will. . ." Meta knight nodded. Jerca's eye's sparkled for one more second before his arm landed against the ground. Meta knight's eye's widened a bit. "J-Jerca. . .?. . .Jerca?! . . .NO JERCA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" He got down again and began shoving Jerca's shoulder. He unstrapped his mask and then burried his face in Jerca's chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. I felt really sorry for him. Meta knight and Jerca had a blood bond. They were like brothers. And neither could stand the thought of losing the other. I myself was heart broken because Jerca and I were quite close too. I took a few steps forward, waiting to see how Meta knight would react. I then placed my hand on his shoulder and knelt down.

"Hi. . ." I murmured, crying not to burst into tears myself. Meta knight wiped his tears off a bit and looked up and me. His eyes were full of hurt and questioning.

"How come he had to die Garlude. . .? Why did I have to kill him?" He looked at me as if I knew the answer. I rested my other hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. My chest hurt so bad it felt as it it were coming apart.

"I'm sorry Meta. . .but you've got to remember that it's the circle of life. . .and in your life, people you love will be lost. . ." I answered shakily.

"But why my best friend. . .how come every time someone cares about me. . .they wind up dying?"

"I'm still here." I answered trying to stay calm. "And let's not forget who "The GSA's Pride and Joy" is. Come on. . .the Top General Of the Star Warriors shouldn't cry. . .you'll make your inferiors feel helpless. . ." I felt something hot and wet run down my cheek and my eyes begin to hurt. But I did my best to stay calm.

"But. . .but. . ." Meta knight stammered, silver colored streams gushing down his face.

"I was a friend of Jerca too. I miss him too. I cared about him too. But am I sobbing my heart out like crying is going to make him come back to life? Am I the one, who everybody else looks too for advice? No! You're making a big deal out of nothing!" I shouted. Meta knight looked taken back and scared. I covered my mouth quickly. I didn't mean to snap at him.

"I. . .I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to get angry. . .I'm just upset too. . .We both miss him. . ." I sighed. Meta knight nodded shakily and sat down. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. Some more tears ran down his face. I got down on the ground too and sat next to him. He then moved closer to me and hugged me, sniffling. I felt comforted and returned his gesture. "I'll always be here for you Meta. . ." I smiled. . .I figured nothing would happen to me during the war. . .

That night I got a call (PRETEND THEY HAD PHONES! USE YOUR IMAGINATION!) from my little daughter. She was very excited and wanted to how I was. I smiled thinking of her as I told her how I was doing.

"Hello my dearest one."

"Hi mama!" Silica's voice chirped happily. "How are you mama?" I let out a soft sigh and decided to tell her.

"I'm afraid I'm not doing too well. You know Mommy's friend? Uncle Jerca?" I faintly smiled as I got no vocal answer because I knew she was nodding. She was still unaware that I couldn't see her. "I'm afraid he died." Silica had heard all my stories about him and from what she heard she liked him and really wanted to meet him. I told her she would after the war. . .but I guess that wouldn't be true anymore.

"Oh, poor mama. You gonna be okay?" Silica asked. My smile widened as she asked me this, she was so sweet to worry about me.

"I'm okay, but some of Mommy's friends are really sad." I sighed. Looking over at Meta knight as well as my other tent-mate, Yakimage, a ninja that was in the GSA. He was sharpening one of his shurikens and didn't seem affected by Jerca's death, but he was probably just staying quiet about it.

"Really? Which of your friends mama?" Silica asked.

"Uncle Meta knight is really sad. He was Uncle Jerca's best friend." Silica referred to all of my friends and comrades as "Auntie" or "Uncle" Though she pronounced it "Uncca". It was so cute that I had to make sure she kept saying it.

"Poor Uncca Meda knight. . .can I tell him not to be sad?" Silica asked. I smiled more and chuckled a bit.

"Sure. Mommy will get him on the phone." I looked over at Meta, who was laying out on his sleeping bag, though he was wide awake, he was staring out at something in the distance. "Hey, Silica wants to talk to you Meta."

"Hm?" He looked up, he seemed a bit startled and needed me to repeat my request.

"My daughter wants to cheer you up Meta." I motioned for him to come over and listen to what Silica had to say. He did so slowly and looking at me unsure. "Silica, Meta knight's here. You can tell him what you wanted now." I said into the phone.

"Don't be sad Uncca Meda knight! My mama will make you feel better!" Yakimage overheard Silica talking and began to laugh.

"Haha! Uncle Meta knight? That's great!"

"What are you laughing at. . .?" Meta knight murmured and went back to laying down.

"Pardon the laughing in the background Silica. Uncle Loserface is having a spasm." I smiled to myself. I know I probably shoudn't have said that. But Yakimage deserved it. He stopped laughing and glared at me. I could hear Silica laughing on the other end of the line. "I love you very much Silica! I'll see you again soon!" Then with that I hung up.

I wish what I said had been true. . .both then and when I told Meta knight I'd always be there for him. . .

The next morning both Meta and I had been sent on a mission. He seemed to be fine and over Jerca's death. He told me that he just had to accept the fact Jerca had died. I felt relieved to know he was doing better. Our goal was to retrieve a special sword called Galaxia. It was made by the Photron and was said to be the blade of blades. Nightmare had sent a monster called Kirisakin to steal it and guard it.

The two of us made it into Kirisakin's lair okay. The beast was fast asleep so I ran up to the pedestal on which the sword was stuck in. I gripped the sword. . .but then felt a surge of electric energy run through my body. . .It wouldn't allow me to use it. . .It would kill me if I held onto it much longer. Meta knight called over for me to drop it. But I couldn't see why. I didn't show any signs of pain even though the life was being torn out of me. Suddenly. . .I heard roaring and saw a huge figure tower over me. Kirisakin woke up. I still clung to the sword, feeling like my life was being yanked out of me. I looked over at Meat knight and threw the sword to him. Then I collapsed. He grabbed it and didn't get hurt by it's power. He attacked the huge monster and killed it. . .most of the details are fuzzy because I was losing consciousness. My eyes closed a bit, but I suddenly felt a warm, soft feeling around my body. The cool feeling of metal against my cheek. I opened my eyes just a bit to see Meta knight holding me tightly.

"Garlude. . .don't die. . ." he wimpered. Every breath I breathed took more effort. I knew that no medicine could save me.

"Meta. . .I dont' want to die. . .but I can't control this. . ." I knew I was going to be completely gone in just a few minutes.

"I've already lost Jerca. . .how can I go on without the two people who I care about most in my life?!" His eyes were watering already.

"I'm sorry. . .I lied. . .I thought I'd be fine. . .I lied to you and my daughter." I felt so guilty knowing this. I couldn't feel my body now. All I could do at this state was barely breath and talk.

"It's not your fault . . ." Meta knight choked. "It's Nightmare's. . .But now. . .I won't ever worry about this again. . .none of my friends will ever be taken away from me ever again. . ." I was confused at what he meant. "How can I be hurt. . .If I refuse to make friends?" he seemed so sure of this. I became very worried

"Meta. . .just because I'm going to leave you . . .doesn't mean that you should stop having friends. . ." My breaths were getting shallower.

"But it does Garlude. . .I hate being hurt. . .I hate feeling this way because next thing I know. . .I'll lose everyone I love. . .But If I don't love. . .what's there to lose?" He was being ridiculous.

"Meta. . ." I was going to argue. But then I remembered his motto. "You reap what you sew" if he wanted his own motto to be backfired. . .he needed to learn himself that this wasn't the right way to think. ". . .very well. . .but. . .remember to love me and Jerca. . .even though we're gone. . .and if you ever see Silica. . .tell her. . ." I had only one more easy breath . . ."I did it. . ."

It all went black. . .

Next thing I knew. . .I was fine. . .I wasn't in pain. . .I looked around to see soft clouds. . ."Garlude!" a voice called out. I spun around to see a familiar face.

"JERCA!" I ran into his arms and hugged him. "I. . .died then?" I asked him, still unsure if this was a dream.

"Yes. . .but now we're not in pain! Isn't it great? No more suffering!" Jerca cheered.

"Well. . .the one pain I do feel. . .is the irrational decision that Meta knight's making." I sighed, looking down off the clouds to see an image of Meta knight crying over my body.

". . .he'll remember that we wouldn't aprove. . .he'll make some new pals. I know him." Jerca winked. . .

Of course. . .he'll find some new ones in no time. It just takes a little care. His shell's not that hard to break if you really want to be friends. . .

THE END

* * *

Well! That was sad! But as I say "Nothing like a good sad story/song to perk you RIGHT up!"

Ah. . .feeling really good right now!

If you liked review it!


End file.
